


9. časť - Nezodpovedané otázky

by Bedisha



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedisha/pseuds/Bedisha





	9. časť - Nezodpovedané otázky

Z pohľadu Mie:

Ráno nebolo príliš príjemné po včerajšej noci. Viem, že domov ma zaviedol David a mama zúrila. Horšie však bolo, že sme stále nevedeli nič o April. Cítila som sa ako najhoršia kamarátka na svete. 

Ležala som v posteli... slenečné lúče sa predierali cez zatiahnuté žalúzie... pozrela som sa na mobil... nič... zvláštne. David ešte asi spal.

Vytočila som jeho číslo:  
"Ahoj Mia." Hlas mal zastretý, asi som ho zobudila.   
"Ahoj, máš niečo nové o April?"  
"Práveže nie."  
"Do riti, čo urobíme?" Zanadávala som.   
"Daj mi 15 minút, prídem k tebe a niečo podnikneme."  
"Fajn, idem sa dať dokopy. Tak o 15 minút. Ahoj."

Zložila som a narýchlo som sa snažila dačo so sebou urobiť, aj keď táto misia nebola príliš úspešná. Po včerajšej noci som vyzerala akoby ma požula krava a vzápätí vypľula. Čo už, dôležité bolo teraz nájsť April. 

Zišla som dole po schodoch a zamierila som rovno do chladničky. Schuti som sa napila pomarančového džúsu priamo z krabice. Rukou som si pretrela ústa a cez okno som už videla prichádzať Davida. Hodila som na seba tenký svetrík, našuchla tenisky a vybehla som von. 

-"Tak čo budeme robiť?!" Namiesto privítania som na neho vyletela s touto vetou.   
-"Myslím že by sme sa mali ísť pozrieť k Brianovi. Tam sme ju predsa videli naposledy."   
Súhlasila som. 

Na šťastie David bol autom, takže sme tam boli rýchlo. Prišli sme k veľkým presklenným dverám, trochu som si ich pamätala zo včera. Zazvonila som na zvonček s menom: "Carter." Otvoril nám Simon. "Ahoj." pozdravila som ho. "Môžeš nám zavolať Briana?" "Nie je doma." a zabuchol nám rovno pred nosom. 

Ja som sa však nechcela tak rýchlo vzdať. Zdalo sa mi to podozrivé... Ako je možné, že ráno o deviatej nie je doma Brian? A kde je? Prečo sa nás Simon chcel tak rýchlo zbaviť? Množstvo otázok v mojej hlave zostalo nezodpovedaných... niečo mi na tom skrátka nesedelo.


End file.
